1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet feeding device having a roller to pick up a sheet from a sheet stack to feed in a sheet feeding path and an image forming apparatus having the sheet feeding device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a sheet feeding device having a roller to pick up a topmost sheet from a stack of sheets in, for example, an image forming apparatus has been known. In the sheet feeding device, a feed roller is provided in a position to become in contact with the sheet stack, and as the roller rotates, the topmost sheet in the stack is separated from the rest of the stack and fed in the sheet feeding path. Further, the sheet feeding device may be provided with a side guide, with which a side of the recording sheet becomes in contact so that the picked up sheet is guided in the sheet feeding path. In a sheet feeding device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3864936, for example, a feed roller is angled toward the side guide with respect to a direction of the sheet to be carried so that the sheet is urged to the side guide and steadily let in the sheet feeding path in a correct posture.